Phan Rumors
by I-Love-Phan-And-Butts
Summary: Dan and Phil's discussion of the Phan rumors on tumblr spark a conversation that any phan shipped would wish to hear! Warning: fluff overload!


Dan glanced up from his laptop with the most annoyed look. Though his eyes met mine, I was pretty sure the look wasn't directed at me.

"What's wrong?" I inquired, innocently. I spent a few more seconds going through every thing I've done wrong since I've been living with Dan.

"The phan shippers again," he grumbled at the floor. "We literally can't do anything on camera without them freaking out." He turned the screen around to face me, where he saw a gifset of us hugging, and tackling each other, and laughing. I unintentionally smiled, and his angry voice interrupted me. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Oh, no reason, Daniel."

"No you have to tell me, Phil! You have to, you started it!" His eyes became wider with curiosity as he looked up at me. I just wanted to kiss him.

"Well, ya know, you can't really blame them."

"What?"

"It would be hypocritical," I began, "because we always talk about how much we ship kickthestickz!"

"That one doesn't count!" He slammed his laptop in mock anger, but his face told me he was having fun. "They make it way too easy!"

"So do we!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"We are cute, Dan." I accomplished my mission of confusing him. Maybe he'll talk about something else and go on another tangent. He reopened his laptop.

"Phil! What the hell?" Oh lord. He turned his laptop back around and pointed at something that appeared on my tumblr "likes." It was a long string of phan. Cute, fluffy, phan proof. Crap. Just gotta play it cool.

"I told you we were cute!"

"Phillip! This isn't helping the rumors that we're dating!"

"So what? Is it affecting you negatively? Do you hate that people think we're in love? Answer me." Wow, I sounded confident.

"It's just... I don't know!"

"What's the difference between us and kickthestickz? In weirdness? We want THEM to be canon!"

"Phil, what kind of shit are you pulling right now?!" I was saying all the wrong things. Everything that was on my mind was spewing out and I couldn't turn back now.

"Daniel, I..." He was staring deep into my eyes. I put my hands on his little shoulders, closing the tense gap between us. "Maybe they're right."

"What are you getting at?"

"Maybe we are more than friends, Dan." His eyes widened again, and a hot pink flush brushed his cheeks like a sheer paint. The fact that he wasn't running off and/or laughing was good enough for me.

"What are you trying to say, Phil..." He broke the eye contact and stared at the ground. I wanted to kiss him so badly.

"Maybe the rumors are true about me. Us. Maybe I do like you as more than just my best friend. These last few years have been the best and most accomplished years of my life, thanks to you. You make me the best version of myself, you make me happy every day, and you make me laugh till I hit the floor. You're everything, Dan. It took me a while, but I finally see what our fans see. Stupidly, unbelievably, and unmistakably this is love, Daniel."

His big brown eyes began to brim with fresh tears. He came closer, wrapping his arms about me and letting out a sigh into the crook of my neck. Was it for relief? "Phil..." He said it into my shirt and my heart was still beating fast and strong from the nerves. I felt much better, letting my feelings out. My confession rang in the air until he replied.

"You're fucking beautiful, Phil." I smiled wider than I ever have before. "You're the one who keeps me grounded, motivated, and true. I wouldn't be anywhere close to where I am now if not for you. You're right, we're everything to each other. There's nothing that we've done in the last four years that we could've done alone. I wish I hadn't ignored it until now, but they're right..."

He tilted his face up and kissed me softly, his lips like flower petals, delicate and smooth. My heart fluttered and became full of warmth, like that feeling you get when you have a nice, hot cup of tea in the chilly morning, and the first sip instantly warms you.

After our first kiss, we looked at each other again with warm faces and full hearts.

"Canon?"

"Canon."


End file.
